The EEB has a requirement for maintaining and further developing of a repository of skin fibroblast cultures on persons at high risk for cancer. This repository will continue to be a source for irreplaceable cell strains for laboratory investigators studying mechanisms of cancer risk. The Contractor shall grow the cell strains in large quantitites, as requested, to provide collaborating investigators with gram quantities of cells for molecular biologic studies. The Contractor shall also develop a repository of epithelioid cell strains on selected study subjects. The Contractor, in addition, shall propagate and develop are a repository of tumor cell lines initiated in other laboratories. In developing these cell lines, the Contractor shall use the most current laboratory techniques for ensuring the highest viability and cell yield from these cultures. The Contractor shall be responsible for the distribution of cell strains to collaborators and requesting scientists as directed by the Project Officer. The Contractor shall not use contract funds for basic research or in the development of new tests. In general, the Contractor shall engage solely in the application of previously-developed techniques that are pertinent to achieving the stated goals for the contract and already in use in their laboratories.